The Fandom Academy
by MoreFandomsThanFingers
Summary: Fangirls and Fanboys from around the world are sent to a academy for fandoms where they can take classes that envoys their fandoms. Will there be more drama or less? Co-Author JasonAce13. T for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Submit a charterer by pm-ING me with this filled out application.

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age**(Must be in between the ages of 11-18):

**Fandom(check all that apply)**

**O** Harry Potter Series

**O** Hunger Games Trilogy

**O** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus

**O** Divergent Trilogy

**O** John Green Books/NerdFighter

**O** My little pony/Brony/Pegasister

**O** Doctor Who

**O **Supernatural

**O** Sherlock

**O** Nicktoons/Nick Cartoons/ Old nick TV shows

**O** Minecraft

**O** 1st Person shooter Games

**O** Adventure games(Zelda, Mario, etc.)

**O** Gaming

**O** Pokemon

**O** Anime

Will you take place in Role Play events **O** Yes **O** No

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Casual Wear:

Party Wear:

Belongings(Rooms have a TV, couch, 3 beds, storage, a closet, a fridge, a microwave, a toaster, food pantry, a bookshelf containing signed copies of all the books of the roommates fandoms, food will be found at the school store it is not nessicary to b ring money or food, beds do not have sheets blankets or pillows):

Family History:

Siblings?:

Tumblr URL(doesn't have to be a yours just one your character can use):

Anything else about this character:


	2. Chapter 1:Jason

**This is the first Chapter featuring JasonAce13's OC. He is the editor/Co-writer. Please submit OCs.**

_Jason's POV_

I heard the gunshot around 11pm. I was in in my room writing this fanfiction about a Supernatural / Harry potter crossover. Dean was just beginning an exorcism on Ron when I heard it. I immediately bolted out of my room and ripped open the door to Maxx's (my younger brother, age 10) room. He had a worried look on his face and was out of his bed, standing there paralyzed. I ran up to him and tightly hugged him making sure not to spill the salt I brought. Maxx embraced me but then jumped back "Auntie Rev!" he said with a expression that looked like he had seen a demon (I lived with my Aunt Reverinnii and Uncle Josh). I put Maxx back in his bed and told him in a strict manner "Lock the door after I leave". "But-" Maxx tried to protest. "Now!" I demanded slamming the door behind me. I heard shuffled footsteps then a muffled click. I ran down the steps being careful not to slip. Down the long cream hallway. A muffled moan came from my aunts bedroom. I tried to open the door, but It was locked. I kicked it, nothing. I ran back and slammed my shoulder onto the door. The chain separated and Jason fell into the room. His aunt was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She had a gun next to her and a bullet wound in her abdomen. I reached for my cell to call 9-9-9. But my aunt yelled in a hushed and strained voice "No-o lea-ve me to di-e!" she said gasping for breath. She began panting and slammed her fist in the ground. I stared down unsure what to do. I just watched for what felt like hours till she gasped for her last breath and didn't find it. Her fists stopped pounding the ground, and her face grew pale. I ran out of the room and up to Maxx's . I pounded on the door. Maxx looked up at me with big eyes. They were soft green like a meadow, so sweet and innocent. He had tear tracks running down his face. I hugged him and slept on his floor that night. While I lay, I couldn't sleep. We stayed in that house for about a month. I dragged the body into the woods and locked her door. We lived off food bought with my Aunt's money. I always worried how long we could keep this up. Me and Maxx were practically in turmoil! My Uncle had also died last month. I couldn't live 5 more years of my life in a house without an adult. We were depressed and lonely. It would be even harder when school started. I had already removed the house phone but eventually the bank would come for rent. The rent was 3 months at a time and it was almost out last month. I was at home making scrambled eggs when they came. Maxx was sitting at the table scratching Harry and Hermione (his first ship!). I heard a knock at the door and muffled conversation. I though it was the bank coming for rent so I peered through the peep hole. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Standing on the other side of that door were Sam, Dean, and Castiel from Supernatural! I opened the door and managed to mumble "In...Come!" God, I am messed up in the head. The three came in and sat on our couch. I told Maxx to stay in the kitchen. "H-H-Hi!" I managed to say. "Were here to take you to the Fandom Academy. Do you have a parent I can speak to?" Sam said. I shook my head. "Adult?", another head shakes. Castile pulled a crumpled white envelope from his trench coat and handed it to me. It was addressed to me and had a fancy navy blue wax seal on the front. Shakily I opened it up and pulled out a cluster of papers.

Dear Mr. Fornerofth,  
We have observed you are a dedicated Fanboy. Thus, you have been selected to attend a school strictly for people of your kind. The Fandom Academy. The orientation is August 13th but fans in compromising situations like yours may come out of term. Term lasts from August 13 to June 3rd. We have summer classes and rooms for Fangirls / Fanboys who do not have anywhere else to go.  
-Amelia Dingress  
Head of Recruiting

Inside were some other papers. "I'd .. I mean I loved to go but.. I have, you know a younger brother he's 10. He can't come... can he?" I said disappointedly. "Clause 7-5b" Dean said. I searched the other papers until I found it  
"Anyone under the age of 11 is only permitted to enter if the only family they have is a student". I grinning a grin wider than I had ever and ran back to the kitchen. Maxx was coloring Harry when I ran in. "Maxx, pack a bag of anything you will need for the next year!" Maxx looked confused but didn't argue. I dashed into the closet and pulled out a model harry potter trunk I received for my 11th birthday, along with a backpack. I pulled the trunk up the stairs into my old room. I used it for storage now. I slept on a mattress in Maxx's room. I grabbed my salt shaker given to me by my father and put that in along with the knife he gave me. I began tossing in a lot of my stuff. My enchanted sketch book and pens, never ending sweets bags, my laptop, iPad, desktop, mouse, keyboard, CD player, all my movie soundtracks. Then I went into my brothers room and ripped the sheets off my bed stuffing them into the trunk along with the pillow, Froggy and Teddy (childhood creature comforts and stuffed animals), my 3 comforters, and some clothes. When Maxx went to grab his suitcase I flipped the bed and pulled out a leather bound notebook. It was my Dyarkk Notebook. Containing all the monsters and demons from all Fandoms, everything from Wendigos to Dementors. I threw some clothes and other boring stuff in and walked down the stairs. They were waiting for me. Maxx followed shortly with two bags. Dean handed me two plane tickets, two train tickets, and a folded sheet of instructions. Castiel snapped his fingers and they vanished. I shoved the tickets and my letter deep in my jeans pocket along with a key. I walked into the kitchen and filled two brown paper bags with food and drink and my aunts credit card. "Maxx we have to get to the nearest airport! Follow me." I said heading out the door. Maxx followed me silently and unquestioning as we took off down Cedar Ave. The cars probably thought we were crazy, two boys walking down the streets with suitcases. I halted a taxi and the cabbie just managed to fit our luggage in. It took 37 minutes according to my watch. He dropped us outside the terminal and I looked down at out tickets. They had changed since I saw them, the time was different. Our flight was in 3 hours. It was to the Newcastle airport. We entered the building and waited outside our gate in silence. "Are we ever goining back?" Maxx asked in a quiet voice. "I don't know buddy." I replied in a whisper. It was about 4:30 when we boarded our flight. It was a small plane, mostly filled with tourists. Maxx drew as we took our assent through the air. I dozed off to sleep. Imagining a life free of terror and with friends. I haven't had many friends since my Uncle died. But I knew that we were headed for a better life.


	3. Chapter 2: Ryan

**Chapters Will Alternate between Fangirl and Fanboy**

**Written By: MoreFandomsThanFingers Edited By: JasonAce13**

I woke up early in the morning. Ever since my mom passed away I had to wake up my siblings. My dad has to leave for his job at 4:30am and I make sure to say goodbye everyday. I trudged down the stairs and hugged my father tightly "Goodbye, love you." I said. He whispered "I love you." in my ear and handed me a list of things that needed to be done. Once I turned 11 I was pretty much In charge around here. I had to make breakfast for me and my siblings, make lunch, and keep them entertained. I spent my free time 9pm -4:30am reading books. I read to escape the repetitive boring life I lived. Wake up, say goodbye, eat breakfast, keep idiots entertained, make lunch, keep idiots entertained, dad gets home, eat dinner, read, sleep. Every day over and over. I went back up to my room and I heard a soft noise. I opened the door and on my bed was HARRY FUCKING POTTER. Yes Harry potter. He was wearing a long black robe and his old Gryffindor scarf. He looked age 20-22. He stood up "Ah you're back, is your parent home?" I shook my head to paralyzed to speak. "It's ok, I know what that's like." he said followed by a heavy sigh. He pulled a letter from his cloak and placed it in my hands. "The letter will explain." he said and with a small aparation he was gone. I held the letter in my hands. My name was written in green ink and the envelope was sealed with a navy blue wax seal. I pealed it open and pulled out multiple sheets of paper.

Dear Ms. Anderson,  
We have observed you are a Fangirl. Thus, you have been selected to attend a school strictly for people of your kind. The Fandom Academy. The orientation isAugust 13th but fans in compromising situations may come out of term. Term lastsfrom August 13 to June 3rd. We have summer classes and rooms for Fangirls/Fanboys who do not have anywhere else to go.  
-Amelia Dingress  
Head of Recruiting

I threw the letter under my bed and went about my day as normal. When my dad got home I told him to come upstairs and I explained what happened. He looked down at his feet "I knew this day would come." he said. "I can take off work tommorow and drive you to the airport. Do you have tickets?" I had a ticket from the Cleveland airport to the Pittsburg airport. Then the Pittsburg Airport to the Newcastle airport. Along with a train ticket. My dad left to go make dinner and I began to pack. I took out a large airport suitcase and threw some clothes in it, sheets, pillows, a comforter, several notebooks bursting with stories, pens and pencils, toiletries, sketchbooks bursting with drawings, and other things. The last thing she put in her backpack was a large 4 inch binder. It was a binder with descriptions of every creature (passive, aggressive, neutral), charecter, and animal from every fandom I'm a part of. I lodged it in next to my laptop and current sketchbook. I sat everything by the door and skipped dinner. I lied in my bed reading the letter over and over till I passed out around 2am.

My dad woke me up at 7am. This was a real treat because I hadn't been up this late in forever. "I already put your suitcases in the car. We have to leave in 10 minutes, there is breakfast waiting for you in the car and uh... take this." he dug around in his wallet and handed me a credit card. With my name on it. I had my own credit card! I was already about to explode with Fangirly-ness. My dad began to drive as I ate a muffin reading through my binder. I was reading about Hell Hounds from Percy Jackson. The airport was only about 15 minutes away so just when I was looking for the uses of salt in Supernatural, my dad anonced we were there. He kissed me on the nose and helped me out with my stuff. I walked off into the terminal. It smelled like toilet cleaner and hotdogs. I checked my bag only keeping a small blue backpack. It help my laptop, binder, ipad mini, sketchbook, and fanfiction notebook. I went through security with no problem exept they confiscated my salt shaker! I was worried because now I was exposed to demons so I went to Wendy's and ordered fries. I took, like, 30 salt packets. The gate was quiet. My flight left in an hour, so I was on reading a Supernatural / Harry Potter crossover. It stopped in the middle though. It ended right when Dean was beginning an exorcism in Ron. It hadn't been updated in almost 2 months so I just began writing a Dracomione FanFiction until it was time to board. I got to go on first because I was an unaccompanied minor. I was seated first class next to a small boy about 11. He was playing candy crush on his iPod which was cracked. The plane took off after a small safety demonstration. I stared out the window. This was my first time on a plane. The view was amazing. I pulled out a copy of Paper Towns and began rereading I for the 3rd time.


	4. Goodbye

Chapters will no longer be posted on this account. They will now be posted on TheFandomHeadMasters account.


End file.
